In many situations, a business will have to expend greater resources to attract a new customer than to retain an existing customer. In some industries, common practices have developed to retain customers when it is determined that the customer is not pleased with a product or service. For example, free products or services may be offered, apologies may be made, or discounts may be provided. Similarly, when it is determined that a customer is pleased with a product or service, some businesses take steps to develop additional business from that customer. Many businesses provide websites for customers, potential customers, partners, and the general public. However, anonymous and self-service aspects of some web-based business applications make it difficult to categorize a customer's experience or to take any action to address that experience.
Overview
According to one embodiment, a computer-implemented method for providing intelligent support includes using at least one computer system to access information associated with a user experience for a particular user of a web page, the accessed information including user feedback collected from the particular user using feedback collection software; accessing intervention trigger logic; identify at least one intervention trigger by applying the intervention trigger logic to at least a portion of the accessed information; and generate one or more intervention elements for presentation to the particular user, in response to the identification of at least one intervention trigger, to improve the user experience for the particular user.
Certain embodiments may provide a number of technical advantages related to intelligent support for websites and other interactive media. Certain embodiments may enable real-time analysis of user feedback. Certain embodiments may provide real-time responses to user feedback and/or characteristics of a user's experience. Certain embodiments may improve the ability to provide support to users. Certain embodiments may provide faster and more accurate assistance to users. Certain embodiments may allow managers to respond to common problems experienced by users of the website or other interactive media. Certain embodiments may help managers recognize when a user is having a poor experience and take appropriate action to mitigate the problem to improve their experience. Certain embodiments allow for automated intervention when a user is having a poor experience. Certain embodiments may improve user retention by addressing user needs in real-time. Certain embodiments allow improved methods of advertising and cross selling to users of websites and other interactive media. Certain embodiments may provide all, some, or none of the advantages described. Certain embodiments may provide one or more other technical advantages, one or more of which may be readily apparent to those of skilled in the art from the figures, descriptions, and claims included herein.